


Prequel

by i_gaze_at_scully



Series: Movie night [1]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gaze_at_scully/pseuds/i_gaze_at_scully
Summary: Written retroactively for a tumblr writing challenge.





	Prequel

Mulder stares at his VHS collection, their VHS collection, in dumb wonderment. Diana didn’t take a single one, left him instead with all 44 tapes and the feeling that he’d never quite enjoy any of them again. He watches one every day for nearly a year, scrubbing her memory from them viewing by viewing. Eventually, he laughs again. He stops watching them ritualistically and starts popping them in when he wants to unwind. One day, when Scully is assigned to work with him, he finds out that her favorite movie is The Exorcist. He doesn’t have that one in his collection yet; he makes it a point to buy it.


End file.
